In the test of semiconductor integrated circuit devices and other electronic devices, it is required that the temperature of the electronic devices are held at a high temperature, ordinary temperature, or low temperature. Further, the electronic devices emit heat on their own during operation. Therefore, the electronic devices have to be adjusted in temperature.